Mélodie Étoile
"This is a quote, by or about that guy/girl on the right." - Blank Blank Template is a Race, Rank of the Division of Whatever. Biography Of French heritage, Mélodie remembers nothing of her past life other than that she is of French ancestry. Having lived only a short twenty or so years as a human being her after life has been more or less the same: uneventful. She wandered Earth for a good twenty-eight years before finally having a soul burial performed on her, having stayed out of the clutches of the masked beasts. Having ‘grown’ up in Kusajishi, better known as the North Alley of Loitering Spirits or district seventy-nine of North Rukongai, Mélodie has lived through years of hardships while living there. The time she spent in Kusajishi as a wandering citizen of Rukongai was a hundred years. It took her a hundred years before she got accepted into the Shinōreijutsuin, or Spiritual Arts Academy, and graduated six years later. Now a hundred fifty-eight years of age Mélodie transferred into the Tenth Division under the captaincy of Sayis Inuzuri, and would stay there throughout the extend of her career as a shinigami for the coming three-hundred seventy-nine years. Appearance Standing roughly 5’5” tall Mélodie is by no means a tall person. Sporting naturally silver blonde hair which covers the majority of her right side’s face, including her right eye, and is braided into two braids near the end at the back. Around her neck hangs a small, purple, stone pendant of unknown origin. She has a more-than-relatively athletic build and wears a sleeveless shihakushou, with a shorter, more skirt-like, version of the hakama showing her rather improvised, ornamental socks – which has more in common with arsenic coloured bandages along with an ornamental top-part than actual socks – and her slightly heeled-boots. She’s usually seen wearing a brown, battered and aged down hooded cape. Personality Cold, manipulative and highly competitive. Mélodie is one of taunts, mean pranks, and just general bitchiness. Caring little for what others think of her she goes about things her own way, because after seemingly over five-hundred years of being alive one can get a bit bored of doing everything in the ‘best’ way possible, and as such she has opted to do things in the ‘best of the worst’ way possible. She has few friends, and those that are actually considered friends to her don’t have it easy either. Saying she warms up to her ‘friends’ after she somewhat gets to know them would be wrong, she’s still a blunt bitch, just less hurtful. Zanpakutou Sealed Form It's a sword. Zanpakutou Spirit As her full name implies, Filu is known as a delusional maiden seemingly wandering Mel's inner-world not having the slightest idea of who she is, or what she is doing there. Filu is prone to making assumptions, presumptions, you name it. Most of what she says makes no sense, and she usually ticks Mélodie off as a result thereof. Has the occasional thought of being an actual cat. In the instance that she actually says something intelligent, or teaches Mel something valuable, it is usually followed by soft moan and the words "Owie, that hurts." Indicating that thinking about stuff actually makes her head hurt. Shikai: Zan Name :Release Phrase: "Faites quoi que vous veulent, Fille Illusoire!" Appearance: Upon uttering the release phrase Mélodie’s zanpakutou transforms into a wooden cane, about three-quarters of Mel’s own height, and has an indigo-coloured oval stone at the end of the staff, the wood seemingly carved around it. Ability: Oeil Attentif (Watchful Eye) Once an opponent reveals their skill set under Fille Illusoire’s eye, Mel is then able to peer deep into a person's soul and withdraw one secret of their inner power, which later arrives in the attacks associated with this release. She will then be fully educated on the working of the selected power upon the enemy or ally revealing their release under this ability’s scope. The range of Oeil Attentif is limited to a 10 meter radius and costs 300 reiatsu per stolen kai ability/attack. Ability: Trahison (Treason) As a result of Oeil Attentif, Mel will be able to extract one attack or ability from her opponent's initial release, shikai, or equivalent. At the cost of 5% reiatsu, Mel can duplicate her newly discovered attack/ability, for better or worse. In the face of hollows, Mel will inherit their regeneration. Once an attack/ability is selected, she is limited to that said skill for the duration of this release, unless she chooses a different person to mimic. In the event she decides to go back to her initial target, but is still limited to that same attack she mimicked before, dispelling any ability inherited such as hollow regeneration or any other skill copied prior to new selection. In order for this attack to even exist, the opponent or comrade's kai must be released and under the effect of Oeil Attentif. This attack cannot mimic feats, techs, or items abilities. Attack: Grippage de Charm (Spell Bind) At the cost of 5% reiatsu, plus the amount of reiatsu used for the kidou itself, Mel can fire any equipped hadou or bakudou, numbered one through forty, from her cane amplifying it with extra reiatsu. The twist is that she needs only to say the number of the spell in French. Bankai: Ban Zan Name :Form: Ability - Name: Attack - Name: Attack - Name: Attack - Name: Unique Feats Feat name - "Translated name" Feat description. Trivia Random and unusual stuff here Gallery